Grocery Shopping
by SoulfullyInclined
Summary: Jessica, Dianna's older sister, has Puck drive her home after grocery shopping. This idea came to me while I was grocery shopping. I don't own anyone. *Please Review. Be Kind/Nice.*
1. Chapter 1

I'd just left the grocery store that night grocery filled canvas bags over each shoulder. A jeep pulled up along the sidewalk.

"Hey," the guy inside asked, "can I give you a ride?"

"No that's ok," I said.

I started walking along the sidewalk being careful not to slip on the ice that was there.

"cmon," he said.

"No," I returned.

I knew him from school. He was the same age as my older sister Dianna, 17. Puck, a football player. Dianna and I were both cheerleaders.

"It's cold out there. And dark," puck stated.

Which it was,

"And you look kindof cold. My car's warm."

Which I was.

"No."

"cmon."

I could see I wasn't going to win this one.

I sighed; "ok."

He pulled up to the curb stopped reached over unlocked the passenger side. I got in placing the grocery bags on the floor. I closed the door and buckled.

He began driving.

He was right his car was warm.

"Where to?" he asked

I gave him the street where I lived.

"Why are you out here anyway?"

"I was grocery shopping," I replied.

"So I gathered."

"Oh."

"And I know that. I meant why at this hour?"

It was 8 that night.

"Oh. Well I had ballet then came back to my place where I had dinner. So I didn't have time to go until now."

"Oh. Ok. I'm puck. You got a name?"

"Jessica," I told him.

"You, got a last name?"

"Yeah I just…."

We were at a stoplight. He help up his hands; "no I get it. Some things are better left personal."

I smiled; "thanks."

"Sure. So do you sing?"

"Yeah. Sometimes."

"Well why don't you join the glee club? I'm sure Mr. schue would love to have you. And I know I would."

I knew he was flirting with me.

"idinno I mean….i don't wanna compete with Dianna. Or, Rachel."

"Oh so that's why you look so familiar."

"Yeah."

"Where to exactly?" he asked.

I gave him the address of a house that wasn't mine. He parked and I got out unlocking a door that wasn't mine.

"damnit," I said when it wouldn't lock.

Something came to me; "oh I just remembered. My friend's getting a new key made and I have hers."

"You don't want me to take you home do you," puck stated catching on.

"erm. No."

"Why?"

"Oh you know. Dianna and mom'll lecture me about being safe. I'm perfectly able to take care of myself."

"Ok Jessica. Well have a good night and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks."

Puck drove away while I went to my house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next night. I was out walking again. It was between 5 - 6 p.m. I was actually on my way to the store. When puck pulled up.

"hey I know this great place we can go to. You drink?" he asked.

"well I'm not old enough to but I have," I told him.

I was 19.

"you only need to be 21 if you're drinking. Ya wanna go?"

"ok."

I got in and he drove us to….a park of all places. Where we got out, found a spot under a big pine tree and sat down. I was dressed warmer this time. I'd remembered to dress warmer.

"nice to see you again," he told me.

"yeah you too," I said.

"I was hoping I would."

"so I take it we're going to a bar later?"

"yeah."

"aren't you like. 17?"

"yeah but I look older."

It was true he did.

"but first," he said pulling something out of his pockets, "these."

He handed me a small bottle. I knew what it was.

"vodka," he said.

"yeah I figured it was liquor," I said: "but isn't this illegal?"

"oh. ok do you see any cops around?"

I looked around: "no."

"so we're good. Only have 2 since we'll be having some later."

"ok."

I unscrewed the cap off mine, lifted it to my mouth and took a sip. It tasted like apple. It was bitter and strong. It was good.

"oh wow this is good," I said.

"yeah I know. you've never had a drink before have you?"

"no."

"figures. shouldn't you be in school?"

"I am. College, during the day. I don't really know anyone though. Well there's lea, Rachel's sister. She seems nice. Nicer to me than the others. But they don't like me cause I don't drink."

"well you will after this."

"oh."

Puck took 4 sips.

"they think I'm conceited. I mean I can see why."

"yeah but dianna can be that way too."

"yeah don't even get me started on grace. She won't drink won't smoke or anything like that. She really doesn't like dianna. Grace is our older sister. We go to the same college. She's 21. And if they knew I was doing this…..they wouldn't like it. Sorry, I'm rambling," I said taking more sips so I would stop.

"no you're fine," puck said smiling: "which is exactly why they won't find out. since we have some time to kill I know of this abandoned place we can store our stuff in. its pretty nice. Its up for sale but the owners are out of town. Oh and if you're hungry we can go to BK. They have like, no food."

"yeah ok."

He put a cigerette in his mouth.

"hey is it ok if I smoke? I don't want to tarnish your pristine reputation."

"well ya already got me drinking," I said: "no it's fine."

"ok. You want one?" he asked talking around the cigerette.

"no I think I'll just stick with booze for now."

"oh. Ok."

"how'd you get it?"

"I know a guy."

"oh. Where ya from?"

"um," he began lighting up, "texas then new york then ohio and now here."

"yeah me too. I mean ohio."

"yeah I know.

"oh."

I pulled out my phone and texted dianna letting her know I was ok. Then I texted lea letting her know where I'd be for the night. I knew she wouldn't tell.

"btw the karaoke's tomorrow," puck told me once I'd put my phone away.

"oh. Ok."

I took a few more sips. This vodka was starting to get to me. The park was quiet save for us talking. It was cold and smelled like smoke.

"so what about you?" I asked.

"well what about me?" puck repeated.

"no I mean like. Your family."

"oh. Dad took off mom works 3 jobs sisters are. Um well they aren't. Here. Er like, physically. Maybe once you get me really drunk I'll tell you more."

"no its fine. Like you said some things are better left personal," I just realised what he'd said, "oh I just got that. Wow. Is that an invitation?"

"if you want it to be."

"well do you want it to be?"

"yeah."

"ok then so it is."

"have you ever? Smoked?" he asked me.

"no."

"oh."

It was 5:30 the last time I'd checked my phone.

"ever played a drinking game?" he asked me.

"well I've never had a drink before this so no," I said.

"oh. Right."

"have you? Played them I mean."

"yeah. Do you want to?"

"yeah."

"ok so….every time I take a puff we drink."

"ok," I said.

"wow for someone who seems pristine you're actually not entirely."

"yeah or maybe it's you that brings that out in me."


End file.
